Rebirth
by Stromi
Summary: Nach Say Goodbye hier das QuasiSequel. Wie ist es Tifa, Barrett und Reeve eine Woche nach dem letzten Gefecht ergangen? Alles weitere in den Autor's Notes!


Autor's Note:   
Mein zweiter Versuch einer FFVII Fanfic. Diesmal geht es um Tifa, Barrett und Reeve. Ich schätze Mal, ich werde mich auch noch der anderen Figuren annehmen, schließlich soll nicht nur Cloud eine Woche nach dem letzten Gefecht was getan haben. [Es handelt sich bei "Rebirth" also um ein Quasi-Sequel zu "Say Goodbye" - und gleichzeitig sind beide Geschichten als eine Art Anlauf für eine größere Story zu sehen. Ich kann eben nichts in Kapiteln schreiben...]   
  
  
Rebirth  
  
"Das ist es also..."   
Tifa stand reglos vor den Trümmern des Hauses, das einmal ihr Heim in Midgar gewesen war. Vom "Seventh Heaven" war nicht viel mehr als gesplittertes Holz, geborstene Möbel, eine Menge Scherben und ein verbeultes Schild, auf den einmal der Name der Bar in bunten Lettern gestanden hatte, übriggeblieben. Ein Bild der Verwüstung. Ringsum.   
Als Präsident Shinra die Vernichtung Sektor Siebens angeordnet hatte, mussten ihm die verheerenden Konsequenzen klar gewesen sein. Und dennoch hatte er den Befehl gegeben - einen Befehl, der mehr als nur die Behausungen in den Slums zerstörte. Viele Menschen hatten ihr Leben gelassen, als der Himmel unvermittelt auf sie niedergestürzt war.   
"Verdammte Shinra! §&$%§$!!"   
Neben Tifa trat Barrett laut fluchend gegen eines der Trümmerstücke und ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust. Sein Gewehrarm zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, als der ehemalige Rebellenanführer das gesamte Ausmaß der Zerstörung vor sich ausgebreitet sah. Dies war auch einmal sein zu Hause gewesen.   
Die Aufräumarbeiten hatten erst vor wenigen Tagen begonnen, nachdem der bedrohlich rotglühende Stern dank eines heftigen, wenn auch offiziell unerklärlichen Ausbruchs des Lebensstroms vom Himmel verschwunden war und die Menschen nun wieder Hoffnung für die Zukunft schöpften. Tifa, Barrett und Reeve waren wohl die einzigen Personen in Midgar, die wirklich wussten, was sich vor gerade mal anderthalb Wochen zugetragen hatte, was im Nordkrater geschehen war, wer den Lebensstrom gegen Meteor gelenkt hatte.   
Reeve, in seiner neuen Rolle als Bürgermeister von Midgar, hatte die Aufräumarbeiten von Sektor Sieben angeordnet und die Leute folgten seinen Anweisungen. Doch es hatte Tage in Anspruch genommen, die Platte, die auf den Sektor gestürzt war, Stück für Stück zu entfernen. Die Slums waren seit heute vollständig freigelegt und Tifa schossen bei dem Bild, was sich ihr bot, die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass es schlimm aussehen würde, aber so... vollständig verwüstet. Es gab nicht mehr, was zu retten gewesen wäre.   
Barrett fluchte noch immer und wusste nicht recht, wohin mit seiner Wut. Was die Shinra hier getan hatten, konnte ihnen niemals vergeben werden. "Verdammt! §%$%&!!"  
Tifa legte ihrem erregten Begleiter eine Hand auf die Schulter und kniete dann vor dem früher so vertrauten Aushängeschild ihrer Bar nieder. Es war zwar verbeult und schmutzig, aber nachdem Tifa einmal mit der Hand darüber strich, konnte man das "Seventh Heaven" wieder deutlich lesen. Das war zumindest ein Anfang. "Wir werden es wieder aufbauen!"   
Barrett hörte die Entschlossenheit in der Stimme der jungen Frau und wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Die Überlebenden von Sektor Sieben würde ihre Heimat nicht aufgeben. "Ja, wir bauen wieder auf! Aber es wird kein Slum mehr geben. Marlene soll ein schönes zu Hause bekommen."   
Tifa nickte. "Ja, Marlene wird stolz auf uns sein. Wir werden es schaffen - auch allein!"   
Barrett war erleichtert, bei diesen Worten die Tifa wiederzuerkennen, als die sie sich immer gegeben hatte. Bevor die Dinge aus den Fugen geraten waren: Das harte Mädchen, das Widerstände nicht fürchtete. Er lächelte zufrieden und ließ seinen Blick über die Trümmerlandschaft schweifen, die in seiner Vorstellung bereits einer blühenden Stadt wich. Eine Stadt, die ohne Makoenergie betrieben würde. Tifa hatte recht, sie würden es schaffen.   
  
  
  
Autor's Note 2: Ja, die Geschichte ist tatsächlich hier zu Ende. Die restlichen Teammitglieder kommen also auch noch irgendwann in ihren eigenen Kurz-Stories dran - falls das wen interessiert. *Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl in Richtung Reviewknopf* Hm, und wenn dann alle auf die ersten Wochen nach dem Nordkrater verteilt sind und was zu tun haben, könnte man ja mal eine richtige Geschichte schreiben, was meint ihr? ;-) 


End file.
